The Fall
by Booksaboutnothing
Summary: Updated! See what Anakin has been up to since his meeting with Yoda and Obiwan. Plus the emergence of everyone's favourite starfighter squadron. Heavy on action in this chapter. Please Review. Rated T for mature issues.
1. 1: The Betrayal

**The Fall**

Disclaimer: Characters are not the property of the author

The story begins as Anakin is confronting Padme after he has slaughtered the entire remainder of the Separatist faction.

**Chapter 1: Betrayal**

Anakin looked past Padme to see a figure emerging from her ship.

"You," He yelled accusingly at Padme, "You brought him here."

"No," Padme pleaded pulling at Anakin's tunic, "I had no idea."

"She had nothing to do with my coming here," Obi-wan said as he stepped of the ramp slowly.

Anakin glared back and forth between the two of them his mind filled with anger and confusion. His hand was nervously playing with his deactivated lightsaber as it hung on his belt. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Step away from her Anakin," Obi-wan said, "This is between you and me."

Anakin stepped between Obi-wan and Padme and activated his lightsaber, "No you won't harm her."

"What?" Obi-wan asked, "Are you delusional?"

"I know what you plan on doing," Anakin said, "I've seen it in my dreams. You're going to kill by inducing labour. You want my child to be a Jedi."

"I had no such plans," Obi-wan said.

"You liar!" Anakin roared.

Obi-wan was thrown back against the ramp, landing none too gently. Behind Anakin Padme was trembling with fear, still clutching to Anakin's tunic. Anakin turned back around to face her.

"Is it true?" she asked fearfully.

Anakin nodded, "That's why my dreams have been bothering me so much lately. That's why I hate the Jedi, they don't who they have to step on to get what they want."

Padme stared at him in confusion as she tried to sort out what Anakin had just said. She had never known the Jedi to commit the acts that Anakin had suggested, especially Obi-wan. But considering what had happened in the past day they would be desperate to get as many force sensitive children as they could, Anakin had assured that with his actions at the Jedi Temple. But the idea of them inducing her into labour just to take her child away from her? Padme was still trying to sort this out when Obi-wan sprang to his feet and lunged at Anakin his lightsaber activated.

"STOP!" Padme yelled, but neither man was listening.

Their lightsabers clashed as the two men tried to kill each other. The battle continued until Obi-wan had Anakin leaning precariously over a ledge in danger of falling into the molten lava below. Anakin was pushing back against Obi-wan, but Obi-wan had him beat. The two blades inched ever closer to Anakin's face.

"Give up Anakin," Obi-wan said, "You can't win."

"I won't let you take my child from me," Anakin replied defiantly, "And I won't let you kill Padme."

"I don't know what's gotten into you Anakin," Obi-wan said, "You know I'd never hurt Padme."

The edge of his lightsaber burned off a piece of Anakin's hair.

"Then why are you trying to kill me?" Anakin asked as he struggled to hold Obi-wan back.

"Because you killed all those younglings," Obi-wan replied.

Suddenly Obi-wan fell forward at Anakin. Anakin pressed off the bar and pushed him back. Obi-wan caught his balance and looked to see what had caused him to fall. Anakin also tried to find out what had happened to save him from certain death. The only thing that either of them could see as any possible cause was a very angry looking Padme.

Anakin reached out with his mind trying to sense what Padme was think. Slowly a smirk spread across his face.

Obi-wan remained oblivious to what had hit him, but he noticed the smirk on Anakin's face. "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you," Obi-wan warned him.

"Oh I don't know about that," Anakin said not taking his eyes off of Padme.

Obi-wan directed his attention towards Padme; he reached out with the force and was surprised by the rage that was being given off by her. But he was even more surprised that it seemed to be directed towards him. She slowly began walking towards Obi-wan. Obi-wan held his lightsaber out to try and ward her off but suddenly it was wrenched from his grasp and found its way into Padme's. This left Obi-wan completely surprised. When he had first met Padme when she was fourteen, he had sensed that she was mildly force sensitive. But the raw power she was displaying right now was almost completely unfathomable. If he weren't experiencing it himself he wouldn't have believed it possible.

Obi-wan threw a glance in Anakin's direction. His former apprentice was just standing there relishing this with a sadistic look of glee upon his face. Obi-wan looked back as his own lightsaber was being held mere inches from his throat. He then looked behind it at the person now wielding it.

"I never knew you had it in you," Obi-wan quipped, unsure of what else to say to Padme.

"Neither did I," Padme admitted coldly, "Until you tried to kill Ani."

"He's not the same person anymore," Obi-wan said, "He…"

"I know what he's done," Padme interrupted, "and I don't care."

Obi-wan fell silent. He noticed that Anakin was quietly enjoying this.

"Now," Padme said, "You are going to get onto my ship and you are going to leave this place. I am going with Ani."

"You know I can't let you," Obi-wan said.

"It's my decision," Padme said, "And I really don't think you have much of a choice."

"Why don't you just kill him and be done with it?" Anakin asked.

Padme's eyes flicked in Anakin's direction but she otherwise should no change in her stance.

"Fine," Obi-wan said backing away slowly towards the ramp to Padme's ship.

Padme continued to stare at him with a glare that seemed to be burning right through his very soul. The ramp closed and the ship began to slowly lift into the air.

As the ship disappeared from sight Padme collapsed to the ground, Obi-wan's lightsaber deactivating as it clattered to the ground.

"Padme!" Anakin cried out running to her aid.

Padme was lying on her side facing away from Anakin. He rolled her over to see that her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow.

"No," Anakin said, "You are not going to die on me."


	2. 2: The Series of Unfortunate Events

Disclaimer: Characters are not the property of the author

The story begins as Anakin is confronting Padme after he has slaughtered the entire remainder of the Separatist faction.

**Chapter 2: The Series of Unfortunate Events**

Anakin carried Padme onto his ship and took off setting course back for Coruscant. As soon as they were safely in hyperspace he went back to check on Padme. She was sweating and stirring in her sleep in one of the bunks. Anakin reached out and calmly grasped her hand. Her eyes suddenly sprang open and Anakin felt an invisible hand at his throat, he gasped for air.

"Padme it's me," he managed to choke out.

The restriction on his airway was suddenly gone. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the flow of air back into his lungs.

"Anakin," Padme sobbed grabbing him and pulling him down into a hug, "I was so scared."

"Of what?" Anakin asked.

"Of losing you," she replied, "I was afraid I was going to lose you because of Obi-wan."

"I know," Anakin said, "I was afraid I was going to lose you to Obi-wan and the Jedi."

Suddenly Padme let out a wail of pain.

"What is it?" Anakin asked anxiously, "What's wrong?"

"I think the baby is coming," Padme said.

"Well hold on," Anakin said, "We're almost at Coruscant. Try and get some rest."

Anakin went back up to the cockpit. He activated the com system and a holo image of his master appeared.

"What news do you have my apprentice," Palpatine asked.

"The Separatists have been dealt with," Anakin said.

"Good," Palpatine said in his cruel tone.

"But there have been other developments," Anakin said.

"What sort of developments?" Palpatine asked angrily.

"Good developments," Anakin replied.

He explained what had just occurred with Obi-wan and Padme.

"It is unfortunate that Master Kenobi was allowed to escape," Palpatine said, "It will be your task to hunt him down and see that he does not cause any more trouble."

"Yes Master," Anakin said, "And what of Padme?"

"I did not foresee his development," Palpatine admitted, "But the future is often in motion and it appears that you have changed it my young apprentice."

"Yes but what will become of her?" Anakin asked.

"I still do not entirely trust her," Palpatine said, "Everything that she does will be your responsibility."

"I understand Master," Anakin said.

"And what of the child?" Palpatine asked.

"The ordeal has caused her to go into labour," Anakin answered, "I am bringing her back to Coruscant immediately."

"Good," Palpatine said, "The hunt for Kenobi can wait, for now. The remaining Jedi will be busy regrouping. It's best if we do the same."

Anakin bowed before the holo image before ending the transmission.

"What was that about?" Padme asked from the doorway.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Anakin replied, "Soon we will be back to Coruscant where you will have the best care in the world."

Obi-wan's ship dropped out of hyperspace in seemingly the middle of nowhere. A few minutes later another larger ship appeared a few kilometres away and began to slowly approach. Obi-wan flew into the docking bay and exited his ship. Master Yoda and Senator Bail Organa were waiting for Obi-wan at the end of the ramp.

"I sense your mission, a success it was not, Obi-wan," Yoda said.

"It was more like a complete failure," Obi-wan muttered some what angrily, "Senator Amidaala has joined the side of my former apprentice."

"A regrettable but not entirely unforeseen event," Yoda said.

"You don't understand," Obi-wan said, "She was wielding Sith-like powers against me."

"Ah, understand I do though," Yoda said, "We have always known that the senator was force sensitive. To be a Jedi, recruited she would have been. Discovered earlier had she been."

"But to use them completely untrained like that?" Obi-wan asked.

"With extreme emotions the dark side works." Yoda said, "Still, disturbing this development is."

"What about the child?" Bail asked the two Jedi.

"She could be giving birth any day now," Obi-wan agreed, "The last thing we need is the child falling into the hands of the emperor."

"Agreed," Yoda said, "Kidnap we must, for the child's protection."

"I don't know if we'll be able to kidnap Padme," Obi-wan said.

"Then maybe we can take the baby," Bail suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Obi-wan said, "I mean at least that way we can ensure that we can continue the Jedi line."

"Perhaps," Yoda said, "The Jedi Order needs to die."

Obi-wan couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Master Yoda, do you know what you're saying?"

"Yes," Yoda replied, "But obviously something was wrong with the order for a tragedy of this great a magnitude to occur."

Both Obi-wan and Bail looked at ground with solemn looks upon their faces.

"So you're saying that the Jedi Order needs to re-invent itself?" Bail asked.

Yoda gave a nod.

"Master Yoda with all due respect there are much more pressing matters at hand," Obi-wan tried to argue.

"Stop the Sith, we can not." Yoda said, "Rebuild, we must. Only then can the Sith be defeated."

Obi-wan nodded, "You are right, Master Yoda. I'm sorry for not thinking in the long term."

"Go you must to Coruscant," Yoda said, "And the child of your apprentice you must bring back."

Obi-wan nodded and bowed very slightly, "Yes Master Yoda," he said, "I promise I will return."

Obi-wan turned to re-board his ship.

"Obi-wan," Yoda called out.

Obi-wan turned about to face the wise Jedi Master.

"Do not let him goad you into a fight," Yoda warned, "On Coruscant, great advantage he will have."

Okay this is just a start. 2 chapters, not bad for maybe an hours worth of work. Anyway I'm still gonna be working on more but I will be out of internet reach for several weeks. I'll only have limited use to check my e-mail. However feel free to e-mail me with any questions or comments I'll do my best to get back to you. And reviews are always welcome.


	3. 3: The Arrival

Disclaimer: Characters are not the property of the author

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: The Arrival**

Anakin marched along side the repulsor stretcher carrying Padme, holding her hand the entire time; reassuring her that everything would be okay. Padme meanwhile was too busy moaning in pain because of her contractions. As the stretcher was being pushed into the delivery room, a medical droid stopped Anakin.

"Please Lord Vader, wait outside." The droid requested.

"I think that as the father I have the right to be there," Anakin snapped at the droid.

"Sir, Senator Amidaala needs the best possible medical care. If you were in there you would only hinder it," the droid said in its monotonous voice.

Anakin rolled his lip as he considered destroying this droid, "Very well," he finally agreed.

"You may watch from the observation window," The droid said indicating a window next to the door.

Anakin nodded and pressed his face up against the window, trying to get as close to Padme as he could. She saw him standing there and gave him a weak smile before groaning with another contraction. The medical droids ran about making sure that everything was ready and that Padme was in the most comfortable position possible.

"I sense you are afraid," Palpatine said from behind Anakin.

Anakin turned to see his Master standing there watching the events, "I need to know that she will live." Anakin said.

"I can not say for certain," Palpatine replied, "But she is in the best care possible."

Anakin said nothing, but rather turned to watch once again.

"When this is done I will need to speak to you," Palpatine told his apprentice as he left.

"Yes Master," Anakin replied with out taking his eyes off of Padme.

Inside the delivery room Padme let out a wail.

"It is coming," the medical droid said, "You need to start pushing."

A look of incredible strain came across Padme's face as she pushed.

"It is a boy," The droid said as it held a baby boy.

Padme reached out to take the baby from the droid but suddenly she spasmed with another contraction.

"Oh dear, there is another one," the droid said.

It handed the baby over to another droid who placed him in an incubator. Padme began straining once again as the second baby came out.

"It is a girl" the droid said holding a tiny baby girl.

But Padme wasn't listening. In fact she had passed out from all the stress.

"We must get her to a bacta tank quickly," the droid said.

It placed the baby girl in another incubator while two other droids wheeled Padme out of the delivery room.

"Where are you taking her?" Anakin demanded angrily at the droid.

"She needs to be submerged in a bacta tank," the droid replied, "Don't worry she will be fine."

Anakin nodded and then left to see his Master.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Palpatine was waiting in his office for his apprentice, "So did everything go well?" he asked.

"We have twins," Anakin replied, "A boy and a girl. They are resting in incubators while their mother recuperates in a Bacta tank."

"Good," Palpatine said, "Just remember the boy is to be taught the ways of the Sith."

"He is only an infant Master," Anakin said, "Those teachings can wait."

"Now there is a reason that I have called you here," Palpatine said.

"And what reason is that Master?" Anakin asked.

"I require you presence at Chandrilla," Palpatine said, "Senator Mon Mothma has decided to go into hiding. So I need you to force the government of Chandrilla to cede control of the planet to me."

"And when do you wish me to leave Master?" Anakin asked.

"Tomorrow," Palpatine said, "Now see to it that your wife and children are okay. I can sense your worry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A diplomatic ship slowly lowered through the atmosphere of Coruscant. However instead of landing in the diplomatic sector it picked a more heavily populated sector to land. A cloaked figure stepped out of the ship and looked around at the crowd around him. Sensing no hostilities he pulled the hood off his head.

Obi-wan stepped into the crowd and went with the flow until he reached a Cantina that he liked to visit occasionally. He stepped inside and sat down at the bar beside a green Twi'lek.

"So what's the latest news from up top?" Obi-wan asked casually.

The Twi'lek looked at him oddly, "What do you mean?"

"The latest gossip about the Emperor," Obi-wan said.

The Twi'lek nodded, "Well word is that Lord Vader's wife gave birth not that long ago to twins."

"Twins eh?" Obi-wan said, "That's quite a story. Thanks for the news."

"Anytime," the Twi'lek replied.

Obi-wan walked away from the bar and back out into the crowded street looking across at the Diplomatic apartments. He had work to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just what does Obi-wan have to do? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter. Just make sure you submit a review though. Or the story might drop dead for no reason.


	4. 4: A Turn For the Worse

Disclaimer: Characters are not the property of the author but of George Lucas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: A Turn; For the Worse**

Anakin checked that the room was nice and quiet before he left. Padme and the twins were sleeping. Anakin didn't expect that he would be gone more than a day, and while he would have preferred to stay he had to fulfil his duties to his master. Anakin quiet left their apartment and made his way to his shuttle to take him to Chandrilla.

As soon as Anakin was gone Obi-wan sprang into action. Neither of the two imperial guards noticed Obi-wan as he slipped past them into the apartment. He entered the bedroom to find Padme asleep and two babies in small cribs on the ground beside her.

It pained Obi-wan that he could not take Padme with him, but unless she was willing to come with him that just wasn't an option, besides he needed to attract as little attention as possible. Obi-wan very careful moved the sleeping babies from their cribs into a hover stroller he had purchased. Neither baby so much as stirred as they were moved. He then quietly left the room. However, as he was leaving the door accidentally banged against the stroller. Neither baby woke up, but Padme stirred. Obi-wan froze where he was.

"Ani?" Padme muttered with out opening her eyes, "Was that you?"

Obi-wan didn't reply, but rather stood there considering his options. Padme opened her eyes to see who was there.

"Obi-wan," she hissed.

She started to get out of bed but Obi-wan knocked her down with a powerful force push. He then used the force to cause her to fall back asleep. Obi-wan hurried out of the apartment, it wouldn't be long before Padme woke up and alerted the guards of his presence and then all of Coruscant would be looking for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Anakin was just about to board his shuttle for Chandrilla his comlink buzzed, "Yes." Anakin answered.

"Lord Vader, you wife requests your immediate presence back at your apartment, it about the babies. They've been kidnapped." A Clone trooper said through the com.

Anakin spun on his heel and ran full tilt back towards his apartment; most of the clone troopers followed him. From his place in the shadows Obi-wan stepped out and snuck carefully onto the shuttle, hover stroller in tow. He quickly dealt with the pilot and got the ship ready for lift off. Two Clone troopers noticed these unusual actions and activated the com inside the shuttle.

"Hey what are you doing?" one demanded.

Obi-wan replied with blaster fire from the shuttles twin laser cannons which sent the two troopers flying, their armour smouldering. Obi-wan then lifted off and was soon out of the Coruscant system.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin came sprinting back into the apartment to find an incredibly upset Padme.

"What happened," Anakin asked breathlessly, "I heard that our twins were kidnapped."

"They were," Padme said, "By your conniving former master. I should have killed him instead of letting him escape."

"He couldn't have gotten far," Anakin said.

His comlink then went off again, "What?" he answered in exasperation.

"Sir, I'm just informing you that your shuttle has been stolen," the voice on the other end said.

"My what?" Anakin asked not believing his ears.

"Your shuttle has been stolen," the voice repeated.

"By who?" Anakin demanded.

"We don't know. He got on board undetected and rather quickly." The voice replied.

"Obi-wan Kenobi," Padme hissed, hatred growing in her voice.

Anakin shut off his com, "He is trying to goad me into a fight," Anakin said, "Trying to make me go after him. Well, we'll just see about that."

"What are you going to do then?" Padme asked.

"I do not believe he intends to harm our children," Anakin said, "So we need not worry about their safety for the moment. I will speak to my master and see what course of action he feels is most prudent."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-wan came out of Hyperspace to see Bail Organa's ship awaiting his arrival. He pulled into the docking bay and brought the two babies out for Yoda and Bail to see.

"Good to see you alive," Yoda said to Obi-wan.

"I was able to complete the mission without running into Anakin," Obi-wan said, "In fact I may have caused him some extra frustration in the process."

"It is not wise to Goad a Sith," Yoda said.

"With all do respect Master Yoda, I do not believe that we could have goaded him any more than we already have by kidnapping his children." Obi-wan said.

"True that may be," Yoda agreed.

"So what are we going to do with them?" Obi-wan asked.

"Separate them, we must." Yoda replied.

"I will take the girl," Bail replied, "My wife and I have often considered adopting a daughter."

Yoda nodded, "The boy, to his aunt and uncle on Tatooine, he should go."

Obi-wan nodded, "And what of us?" he asked.

"Into hiding we must go," Yoda replied, "I will watch the boy on Tatooine. You, the life of a wanderer, must take Obi-wan. Young Skywalker and his wife, your head, they will want."

"I fear you are correct master," Obi-wan agreed with a sad nod.

"Then here, our paths, they must part," Yoda said, "May the force be with you Obi-wan."

"May the force be with you," Obi-wan replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now you may be wondering why the story seems to be setting up for a simple flow through into Episode 4, well I can assure you that it's not. However, my theory on time, is that if you one thing time will attempt to correct itself; Hence why Luke and Leia are still split up, (although they have not been named yet but that won't change). Anyway you'll just have to stay tune to see what happens. And write reviews. Readers are what make a story worth writing and reviews let me know that people are reading.


	5. 5: Double Trouble

Disclaimer: Characters are not the property of the author but of George Lucas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Double Trouble**

Anakin had returned from his mission to bring several mid-rim planets under the control of the Empire. It had required him to slaughter a great many local politicians but that was of no consequence to Anakin. His mind was constantly preoccupied with thoughts about his children and utter contempt and loathing towards his former master Obi-wan Kenobi for taking them from him. He knew that it was angering Padme even more. Everyday she was developing newer Force capabilities. Anakin tried to teach her how to control her powers in the little time that he had between the many missions that Palpatine sent him. He was about to see her for the first time in nineteen days.

Anakin flung open the doors to his apartment, hoping against hopes that somehow his children had been returned to him. Instead he was met with a bright red lightsaber blade that stopped very near his face.

"What's this?" Anakin asked stepping aside and around the deadly energy beam.

"This is the weapon that I intend to kill Obi-wan Kenobi with," Padme said fiercely.

"May I see it?" Anakin asked.

Padme deactivated the lightsaber and handed it to Anakin. Anakin looked it over, rather amazed at the excellent craftsmanship. It was double-bladed lightsaber very similar to the one that Darth Maul had used to kill Qui-Gon Jinn back on Naboo. It was not much more difficult to craft, but it was definitely more difficult to wield. Still in proficient hands it would most certainly be a deadly weapon.

"Are you sure about this?" Anakin asked handing the weapon back, "The double bladed lightsaber is perhaps the most difficult, of all the various lightsaber designs, to wield."

"Yes," Padme replied, "I've studied Obi-wan's lightsaber style and have discovered that this is style of lightsaber is its greatest weakness."

Anakin was impressed, "That's interesting. I had no idea."

"Come," Padme said, "We must have a sparring practice."

She waved her hand and all the furniture in the living room was pushed to the walls. She stepped into the middle of the room and beckoned Anakin to join her. With a slight shake of his head in disbelief Anakin joined his wife in the middle of their living room and activated his own crimson lightsaber. Padme activated both ends of her lightsaber.

"Ladies first," Anakin taunted; offering Padme the first chance to strike a blow.

Padme struck at Anakin who easily parried her attack. However, she quickly followed up with another upon another, which Anakin had more difficulty in stopping, and which forced him to jump backwards.

"You're not trying very hard; you've yet to counter attack." Padme said, "Please, I wish to be able to beat Obi-wan."

It was true; Anakin was being easy on her and not counter attacking. On her next blow he deflected it to the side and struck towards her legs. Padme was able to block him but suddenly found herself on the defensive. Finally after passing up several chances to get in a hit Anakin knocked her over with a push with the force.

"Hey, you cheated," Padme said.

"I did not," Anakin replied, "Your stance left you vulnerable to that push. I also could have ended this several times already. However, for your first duel with a lightsaber you did quite well."

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and stuck it back on his belt, "I must meet with Emperor Palpatine," he said, "I would like you to come with me."

"I would be honoured to," Padme replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My master, my mission to the Mid-rim was successful," Anakin reported to Palpatine. "Seven more systems are now under your control."

"Good," Palpatine said, "But tell me, why have you brought your wife with you?"

Padme stepped forward past Anakin and knelt on one knee before Palpatine, setting her lightsaber beside her, "My lord I pledge my sole allegiance to you as your humble servant." She said.

Palpatine looked towards Anakin, "She is ready to become a Sith apprentice," Anakin said.

Palpatine looked back down at Padme a wicked grin slowly spreading across his face, "Good," he said. "Now you need a proper Sith title. Since you have betrayed all of your ideals and past friends, I have the perfect name. From henceforth you shall be known as Darth Traya, the betrayer and deceptor."

Palpatine picked up Padme's lightsaber and held it to her right shoulder, "Arise Darth Traya." He said pulling the lightsaber away.

Slowly she stood before Palpatine. Palpatine held out her lightsaber, "Take your weapon and use it to strike down your enemies." He said.

Padme took her weapon from Palpatine, "I will use this weapon to put an end to Obi-wan Kenobi." She declared.

She stepped back to stand beside Anakin.

"Now I have a mission, for the two of you," Palpatine said, "There are unconfirmed reports of the Jedi regrouping on Dantooine. I want you to go and investigate this matter. If the reports are true I want you to wipe them all out. Leave nothing alive."

"As you command Master," Anakin said as both he and Padme bowed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-wan Kenobi was walking to the main control room of the new Jedi Base he had just established on Dantooine. He had just received a report about a ship entering the system. A young human Jedi Knight named Jordo was manning the sensors. He had been in the Corellian system at the time of the great betrayal and had remained hidden there until Obi-wan had discovered him.

"What do we have?" Obi-wan asked looking at the screen.

"It's an unmarked shuttle," Jordo replied, "It isn't broadcasting any hails."

"So it's not more Jedi," Obi-wan said, "Possibly smugglers?"

"That's what I thought at first," Jordo replied, "But that design of ship would not be very good for a smuggling ship."

"It's still in the realm of possibility," Obi-wan said.

"Yes," Jordo agreed, "But then factor in why smugglers would even be near this system. We've done a survey of the entire planet. Where we are is the only place resembling civilization. They have no need to be landing on this planet."

"It's possible that…" Obi-wan began but then he stopped.

He had reached out to try and find out who was on board the ship. The hatred and anger coming from the people on board that ship let him know immediately.

"It's them," Obi-wan said, "We have to get out of here."

"Who is it?" Jordo asked.

"Vader and his wife," Obi-wan said, "We must get out of here. We don't have the numbers to take on a Sith Lord."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Obi-wan escape? Or will the Jedi on Dantooine be slaughtered? Keep reading to find out and keep reviewing to get more.


	6. 6: Near Disaster

Disclaimer: Characters are not the property of the author but of George Lucas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Near Disaster**

"We need to get out of here now," Obi-wan said.

"But Master Kenobi," Jordo started to argue.

"Don't argue with me," Obi-wan said, "Get all the Jedi on board the freighter."

"What about you?" Jordo asked.

"It's me that they will want most of all," Obi-wan said, "I will distract them long enough for you to escape. Do not take of until they have landed."

Jordo ran out of the control, stopping to consider arguing with Obi-wan that he should come as well but decided against it, knowing how stubborn Obi-wan could be. Obi-wan sat and watched as the incoming shuttle began its approach to the planet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin frowned as he began the preparations for entering the atmosphere.

"What is it?" Padme asked noticing her husband's angered expression.

"_He_ is here," Anakin simply replied.

Both of them knew who _he_ was. _He_ was the man who was responsible for kidnapping their children. _He_ was Obi-wan Kenobi. The very thought that he was present brought their blood to a boil. Anakin was teeming with such rage that his hands were shaking the controls ever so slightly. Anakin took two deep breaths to calm himself down and began his descent down to the planet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-wan checked the vector of the shuttle one last time. It was descending rapidly towards the enclave. Obi-wan left the sensor room and stepped outside to greet his visitors.

"Jordo, are you ready to take off?" Obi-wan asked over his comlink.

"We are all on board and awaiting your signal," Jordo replied.

"Good," Obi-wan said, "I'll be meeting our _guests_ shortly."

He walked into docking bay five, the only empty docking bay in the enclave and watched as the shuttle slowly descended into the bay. As it extended its landing gear and powered down it's engine Obi-wan reached for his comlink.

"How long will it take you to make hyperspace?" Obi-wan asked.

"We'll be free of the planet's gravity well in 4 minutes if we hurry." Jordo answered.

"Alright then," Obi-wan said, "Good luck and may the force be with you."

"May the force be with you too Master Obi-wan," Jordo replied.

Obi-wan saw the freighter lift off from the adjacent docking bay. He shut off his comlink and waited patiently for the two people in the shuttle to emerge.

The ramp to shuttle slowly extended down and two cloaked figures appeared at the top of the ramp, one tall the other short. Slowly, in an almost stalking manner, they came down the ramp.

"It's been a while Anakin," Obi-wan said, "And same to you Padme."

"Shut up!" Anakin snapped, "There is only one person in the entire galaxy that is to call me by that name and it most certainly is not you."

"Very well Lord Vader," Obi-wan chided, "I'll leave calling you Anakin to Padme then."

"You will address my wife by her own proper title," Anakin said furiously.

"Oh?" Obi-wan asked raising an eyebrow, "And what would that be? Lady Vader?"

"Darth Traya," Anakin replied coldly.

If this new surprised Obi-wan he didn't show it, instead he turned to Padme, "So the Emperor accepted you as Sith did he?"

"That means little to me right now," Padme replied. "Now I am more concerned with killing you and taking back my children."

"Well I would happily give them back to you," Obi-wan said, "But I don't happen to have them with me."

"Then I guess we will just have to kill you," Anakin said igniting his lightsaber.

"You do that and you'll never find your children," Obi-wan warned.

"That's not true." Padme said as she ignited her own lightsaber, "Obviously you left them in the care of someone else, perhaps a Jedi. It's only a matter of time before we take them back. As for you kidnapping them, that is something I can never forgive."

She leapt towards Obi-wan swinging her lightsaber in a wide arc. Obi-wan barely managed to activate his own lightsaber to parry the blow. Padme struck again fiercely but left her guard open. Obi-wan blocked the blow and then counter attacked severing Padme's left hand clean off. She fell to the ground clutching the cauterized stump at the end of her arm. Anakin quickly jumped in to fend off Obi-wan. Obi-wan was more than happy to retreat out of the hanger bay. Anakin was torn between chasing after Obi-wan and assisting Padme. He eventually chose the latter. But no before yelling a threat to Obi-wan.

"I'll get you one day Obi-wan Kenobi!" he yelled, "I'll kill you!"

Obi-wan was more concerned with making sure that, that one day wasn't not today. He ran to the hanger bay where a Z-95 Head-hunter was berthed. He got in and quickly took off.

Meanwhile Anakin was helping Padme get to her feet. She held the stump where her hand had been close to her body, while she braced herself against Anakin.

"You shouldn't have done that," Anakin said, "You're by no means ready to face him."

"But he makes me so angry," Padme argued.

"You still need to learn to control your anger," Anakin said, "Blind fury only makes you an easier target. It's better to channel your hatred and focus it."

"But how do you do that?" Padme asked.

"I will teach you," Anakin said, "But right now we need to get you medical assistance."

He helped Padme back onto the shuttle.

"Palpatine won't be too happy with what happened," Padme said.

"Let him be," Anakin replied, "This was a valuable experience for you."

"He probably won't let me go with you on anymore missions," Padme said.

"He can't stop you," Anakin said, "You're a Sith, you do whatever you want."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-wan watched Anakin and Padme's shuttle enter hyperspace en route for Coruscant from his powered down star fighter. The astromech droid behind him beeped and whistled.

"I don't know Artoo," Obi-wan said, "I wish I could say."

Artoo let out two low whistles.

"No we're not going to do anything that dangerous, at least not yet. For now we're going to Alderaan. I need to meet with Bail." Obi-wan replied.

He powered up the Head-hunter once again and set course for Alderaan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I guess that was a near disaster on both sides. Aptly named chapter eh? Anyway, keep up the reviews. Let's me know that you're interested.


	7. 7: Less Talk, More Action

Disclaimer: Characters are not the property of the author but of George Lucas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Less Talk More Action**

The scene normally would not have occurred with out some sort of fanfare. But former Senator Bail Organa walked into the docking bay to greet the lone occupant of a single Sorosubb Z-95 Headhunter.

"What news do you bring Master Obi-wan?" Bail called out to the figure emerging from the star fighter.

"I'm not entirely sure," Obi-wan replied, "Our enclave on Jedi was discovered on Dantooine."

"I heard," Bail said, "I received a message from Jordo."

"How is your daughter?" Obi-wan asked.

"She's fine," Bail replied, "We've named her Leia after my great-grandmother."

"A very pretty name," Obi-wan commented.

His tone then became serious, "However, I had an encounter with Anakin and Padme on Dantooine."

"Well it couldn't have gone too badly," Bail said, "I mean you're alive and you look fine."

"I am fine," Obi-wan said, "But the situation has gotten worse, Padme has become a Sith."

"A Sith?" Bail asked in surprise.

Obi-wan nodded gravely, "Yes, she is undisciplined and obviously has a great deal to learn about lightsaber combat, but she is a Sith. She has even been given a Sith title, Darth Traya."

"What happened?" Bail asked.

Obi-wan told the story of their brief encounter on Dantooine, as Bail listened thoughtfully.

"I may not know much about the ways of the Sith," Bail said, "But I would guess that the loss of a limb would only further their hatred towards you."

"Most definitely," Obi-wan agreed, "It seems that every encounter I have with them only seems to further their hatred and drive them further and further down the path to the dark side."

Finally Bail came to a realization, "Obi-wan, you are in denial my friend. They are already on the dark side. They're just being pushed further and further into it."

"Normally I would agree," Obi-wan said, "But in my conversations, or heated exchanges of words if you will; I get the impression that they are trying to justify that what they are doing is right; that they are not fully on the dark side."

"Perhaps you are correct," Bail replied, "As I said I do not know much about the ways of the Sith, or the Jedi for that matter. Perhaps you should speak about this with Master Yoda."

Obi-wan nodded, "I agree; I shall seek his wisdom on this matter before I take my next course of action."

"Before you leave, please join me for dinner," Bail offered extending a hand.

"I would be glad to," Obi-wan replied taking the lead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The medical droid had just finished attaching Padme's mechanical hand. As it was trying to check that all the nerve connections were properly attached she angrily grabbed the droid with her new hand and shoved it away.

"It's working fine," the droid said, not wanting to risk further damage.

As the droid scurried off to maintenance for minor repairs Anakin entered the infirmary.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," a downtrodden Padme replied.

"I spoke with Palpatine," Anakin said. "He was disappointed with out failure; however we have another mission that is more suited to your skills."

"Oh? What is it?" Padme asked.

"We're to go to the Kuat system to negotiate a deal with them about their shipyards," Anakin said.

"So Palpatine feels I'm better suited as a diplomat?" Padme asked indignantly.

"It is where you have the most training," Anakin replied, "Besides you will be successful and it will build up your confidence again."

"You always know the right things to say," Padme said.

"Well how else did I get you to marry me?" Anakin asked smugly.

"Your rugged good looks?" Padme suggested.

"Well I guess there is that too," Anakin admitted in his cocky tone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-wan arrived at a small dusty hovel out in the sand dunes of Tatooine.

"Obi-wan, unexpected this visit is," said Master Yoda stepping out of the hovel.

"I know," Obi-wan explained, "And I wasn't intending to come visit you but I feel that the current situation warrants my visit."

"Sensed it, I have," Yoda said.

"So you know what has happened?" Obi-wan asked.

"Not entirely," Yoda replied. "Much appreciated, your explanation will be."

Obi-wan once again explained the story of what occurred on Dantooine. Once he had finished Yoda nodded and led Obi-wan into his small little hovel. Obi-wan had to crouch to get inside the hovel. He then sat cross-legged on the floor while Yoda sat on his own little chair.

"When all is said and done Obi-wan, not your fault is any of this." Yoda said.

"Then why do I feel guilty?" Obi-wan asked.

"Because you still see Vader and Traya as you friends and allies," Yoda replied, "But they are no longer the people you remember. They have been corrupted by Palpatine."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Obi-wan asked, "I have to try to help them."

"Then your downfall, that will be." Yoda answered, "You cannot save them anymore. The only people who can save them are themselves."

"Very well Master Yoda," Obi-wan said, "I'll trust in your wisdom on this matter. So what should I do instead?"

"The remaining Jedi will need a leader," Yoda replied, "I must remain here to protect young Luke. So you must lead the Jedi, Obi-wan and work to form the Rebel Alliance."

"Speaking of young Luke how is he doing?" Obi-wan inquired.

"He is doing quite fine," Yoda replied.

Obi-wan got onto his knees and gave slight bow to Yoda, "I am glad you were able to provide me with insight and wisdom Master Yoda. You have my undying gratitude. I will see go visit Owen and Beru Lars before I leave."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A very contradictory title chapter if I don't say. However the next chapter should probably be the exact opposite with a lot of action and not a lot of "talk". Any reviews are much appreciated, they let me know that I'm doing this for more than just passing time. If anyone is confused about something I'll do my best to answer it. I'm huge EU Star Wars fan so I tend to use a lot of the terminology and knowledge from that, which usually confuses fan of only the movies.


	8. 8: Aggressive Negotiations

Disclaimer: Characters are not the property of the author but of George Lucas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: Aggressive Negotiations**

"What is being asked for is entirely unreasonable," said Planis Durit, head of the Kuati Royal families.

He was sitting in a conference room that over looked the Kuati Shipyards, the largest shipyards in the galaxy. He was seated at one end of a table with four other royal family members sitting on either side of him; and aides standing behind all of them. They were all dressed in fancy purple and gold robes and wore large amount of jewellery. At the other end of the table sat on Padme wearing a simple flat black robe with a hood that was current pulled off. Anakin stood behind her and to the right wearing a similar coloured tunic with its hood pulled up so that his eyes were shrouded by shadows. Padme calmly sat down the datapad she was holding.

"I fail to see what is so unreasonable, you are being adequately compensated," Padme said.

"That is not the problem," Planis explained, "The problem is that there is just no possible way that a ship of such size could be constructed that quickly."

"And why is that?" Padme asked.

"We don't have the man power," Planis replied, "While it is theoretically possible to put the ship together in the time frame you have given us. It is not possible with our current workforce."

Suddenly Planis stood up clutching at his throat and struggling for air as if an invisible hand were strangling the life out of him. All the members of the Kuati side stood up. Several of the aides drew blasters and levelled them at Padme. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and stepped forward, pulling his hood back. Padme remained seated her hand held in front of her as if she were crushing a grape. Planis' eyes rolled back into his head and his arms fell limp at his side. Padme dropped her hand and Planis collapsed to the ground.

"What was that for?" one of the Royal family members demanded.

"The wrong answer," Padme replied, "I have looked over your workforce numbers and it is quite possible to complete the construction of the ship in the allotted time. However, now our order has just been double and we require two ships. You will be compensated for the second ship with sufficient credits as well as a large number of slaves of whatever species you desire. Break these conditions and your entire shipyard will be destroyed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Your conditions are perfectly acceptable," one of the Kuati representatives answered.

Padme stood, "Then we have no further business," she said.

With that she turned and marched out of the room Anakin following closely behind.

"We don't have ability to destroy their shipyards," Anakin said as they were marching towards their shuttle.

"Perhaps," Padme replied, "But they believed that we could and that's all that matters. They weren't about to call my bluff after I made that show strength by killing Planis."

"This is why you're the brains and I'm just the brawn," Anakin said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin and Padme were kneeling before the Emperor.

"What is the result of your latest mission?" Palpatine inquired.

"It was a complete success," Padme replied, "The Super Star Destroyers will be completed in 8 months. A shipment of two million Wookie slaves is being sent to Kuat to ensure the project is completed on time."

"Make it three million," Palpatine said, "Just to see if we can speed the process up."

"As you wish my lord," Padme replied.

"And for completing the mission successfully I have a gift for you both," Palpatine said.

He motioned with his hand and two of his red armoured imperial guards stepped forward each carrying a black case. Palpatine took the first case and stepped in front of a kneeling Anakin. He opened the case and removed a suit of light armour. He motioned for Anakin to remove his tunic. Anakin quickly stripped down to his undergarments. Palpatine handed the armour to Anakin who quickly put it on. It consisted of a lightweight black fabric tunic with a shiny silvery chest plate, shoulder and arm guards. The leggings were made of the same fabric with similar leg guards that ran from ankles up to the knees. There was also a pair of gauntlets made from a black leather. Lastly there was a black leather belt with a silver buckle in the shape of the imperial insignia. Palpatine then took the second case and opened it up removing another suit of armour. Padme took a cue and removed her robe so that she standing before Palpatine in just her underwear. Palpatine handed the armour to Padme who quickly put it on. The armour consisted of a body suit made of thin sheets of metal in manner that made it almost as flexible as fabric. There was a large imperial insignia engraved on the chest. There was a black hooded cloak with large silver shoulder guards. To finish it off there were a pair of gauntlets identical to Anakin's.

"My apprentices these are but a mere token of my appreciation for the tasks you have done, but there is still more work to be done," Palpatine said.

"Of course my master," Anakin replied, "What is thy bidding?"

"A rebel faction has begun to mass forces at the planet Kessel," Palpatine said, "I wish you to squash this rebellion; but I also wish that you return with one of the leaders for interrogation."

Anakin and Padme bowed together, "As you wish master," they said in unison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On board an N-class Nebula frigate Jordo met with Obi-wan Kenobi.

"Our intelligence tells us that our plan was successful," Jordo said, "It looks like Palpatine bought the bait. He's sending in an armada to wipe out the 'rebels' here at Kessel."

"This is good," Obi-wan said, "It means that our true strike force will be able to strike at Chandrillian and the Corellian systems. But we need to keep this force occupied enough so as to provide enough time for the strike force to complete it's mission successfully."

"Kessel may be a slaughter Master Kenobi." Jordo said.

"That's why it's only skeleton crews on the ships and many are fortified in the caves on the surface." Obi-wan explained, "If they attack you fight as long as possible and then flee to the fortifications down on the surface. Hopefully it will cripple their forces."

"I understand Master Kenobi," Jordo said, "Every man here will gladly give his life to help dethrone Palpatine."

"And that is why I feel this mission will succeed," Obi-wan said. "Now I shall relinquish command of the forces to you Jordo, while I go to join the strike force around Yavin 4."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that sets up a very action packed chapter 9 so stick with the story and stick with the reviews, 'cause ba-da-da-da-da, I'm lovin' it.


	9. 9: First Contact

Disclaimer: Characters are not the property of the author but of George Lucas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: First Contact**

The rebel fleet was a motley collection of various ships. There were various frigates, a recently recommissioned dreadnaught, two very new cruisers of Mon Calamari design that had been deemed flawed and abruptly halted. The fighters were largely made up of Koennar Y-wings, and Z-95 Head-hunters. Heavily modified cargo ships of Corellian design served as gun boats, they included a lot of the famous YT series of freighters mostly YT-1350's and 1400, but a few of the newer 2300's were in the group. From his place in a Y-wing Jordo overlooked the rag tag group that he was in charge of. Many of them would probably die today. Most were probably unaware of how poorly this up coming battle would go. From the other side of Kessel familiar but frightening angular ships began to emerge from hyperspace.

Jordo flipped on his com, "Form up," he said, "Time to prove that skills out does numbers."

Jordo didn't believe a word he had just said. The clone army of the Empire was highly skilled. This was going to be slaughter, at least until they retreated down to the planet. Down there they held excellent fortifications underground in the spice mine caves.

"Deploy fighter screen," Jordo ordered.

At once all the fighters soared forward. Jordo's Y-wing was usually equipped with a gunner for the ion turret who also served a bombardier. However, his fighter had been modified to hold additional proton torpedoes. As the clone army's fighters approached Jordo felt two familiar presences.

"They're here," Jordo muttered to himself, although he was not rather surprised.

Several contacts began to appear on his target computer. Jordo took a deep breath to focus himself and then picked a target.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onboard the Victory Star Destroyer _Scourge_ Padme and Anakin stood on the command deck watching as the fighters from both sides engaged, beginning the battle.

"This won't be much of a battle," Anakin said, "It will be a slaughter."

"That's even more exciting," Padme said.

"Lord Vader, Lady Traya, the fighters have begun to engage," the sensors officer reported.

"Excellent," Padme said.

"How long until we engage the capital ships?" Anakin asked the helmsman.

"About 10 minutes at the most," the helmsman replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordo pulled his Y-wing up into a tight twisting loop and found himself right on the tail of an enemy fighter. He opened fire with his laser cannons and rolled right to avoid the debris. So far he'd managed to take out sixteen enemy fighters on his own, but they just kept on coming. His shields took a hit from some laser fire but Jordo was able to pull away before any damage could be done. He looked back to see three enemies flying in formation behind him.

To his right was the Kessel black hole cluster. They were the result of a star cluster near Kessel that had failed. Now Kessel and its sun slowly orbited the cluster in a centuries long orbit. The cluster was incredibly dangerous to ships passing to closely. Jordo rolled to starboard and began taking his Y-wing straight towards the black hole cluster. The imperial fighters followed closely behind. Jordo juked and weaved to avoid their laser fire and watch some what perturbed as the lasers were slowed and bent as they were sucked down the nearest black hole.

"Let's see how good you guys really are," Jordo muttered to himself as he flew straight towards the event horizon.

The enemy fighters began closing in on his slower Y-wing. Suddenly Jordo killed his main engines, fired his reverse thrusters, pulled up ninety degrees and then fired his main engines again. The three enemy fighters went shooting past him closer to the black hole. The slowly turned around but their movements were going slower and slower as they were being sucked down into the event horizon. Jordo quickly rejoined the fray taking out another enemy fighter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordo was once again being chased by enemy fighters. He flew to gain some cover by slipping past the dreadnaught, which was under heavy fire from three Star Destroyers. Suddenly his ship was buffeted by a shockwave. Jordo looked back to see the Dreadnaught had exploded, taking the enemy fighters with it. A few escape pods were falling down to Kessel's surface.

"Fall back," Jordo ordered over the com.

The few remaining fighter craft broke from their attack runs and descended down to Kessel's cratered surface. Escape pods and shuttles began leaving the remaining capital ships. Jordo took his own fighter and quickly descended down to the surface.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The cowards are retreating," Padme snorted on the command deck of _Scourge_.

"While they may be cowards the retreat is a tactically sound tactic," Anakin said, "Kessel is filled with caves and tunnels that are quite easily defended. It will be difficult to wipe them out with out destroying the entire planet."

"Then we'll just have to send in troops after them," Padme said, "I'll accompany them."

With that she turned and left the bridge. Anakin watched as she left, the cloak of her armour swirling behind her as she disappeared into the turbolift.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordo was the last fighter to land on Kessel. Just after he had exited his ship enemy fighters swooped in and destroyed his Y-wing as it sat on the ground. Jordo quickly hurried into the tunnels. Jordo swiftly made his way to strong point Omega. The strong points were arranged with five strong points surrounding Omega, which was to be the final stand and which was also the most heavily fortified position. Jordo found his way to the Omega command center.

"What's the situation like?" Jordo asked an officer passing by.

"Enemy troops have only just landed," the officer replied. "Strong points Alpha and Beta are reporting contacts. Delta, Gamma and Epsilon are reporting incoming enemies but no combat yet."

"Alright," Jordo said, "Please inform me of any sudden changes."

"Sir!" one of the communications officers called from across the room, "We've just lost contact with strong point Alpha."

"Already?" Jordo asked worriedly, "Is there possible com jamming? Check for jamming frequencies."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Strong point Alpha come in! Strong point Alpha please respond." The com in strong point Alpha yelled.

A black gauntlet grabbed the dead communications officer and pulled him away from the com system and then shut the com off.

"Round up prisoners for interrogation and get them on a shuttle back to the ship," Padme ordered, "Kill the wounded leave only the healthy."

She turned and began down a darkened tunnel towards another strong point; her crimson lightsaber lighting the tunnel as a squad of twenty clone troopers followed behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doesn't look good for our heroes. Did the ruse work and was Obi-wan's attacks else where successful? Review and find out.


	10. 10: The Ruse

Disclaimer: Characters are not the property of the author but of George Lucas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10: The Ruse**

"Strong point Alpha please respond," the communications officer called for the fifteenth time.

He turned around to look at Jordo, "It is not jamming sir," he said, "Our message is definitely getting through, there's nobody on the other end to receive it."

"But how could they have broken through?" a soldier asked, "Strong Point Alpha was sealed with blast doors. Nothing can get through those."

"Except for a lightsaber," Jordo replied.

"Vader and Traya?" the com officer asked.

"At least one of them," Jordo answered.

"We're doomed," someone said.

"We're not doomed," Jordo said, "We're going to keep fighting until they've captured every single one of us."

"Sir we've just lost contact with strong point Beta," one of the communications engineers said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme's lightsaber was cutting through the blast door of the strong point with ease.

"Which strong point is this?" she asked one of the clone trooper commanders.

"Strong point Epsilon," he replied.

"How many more strong points?" Padme inquired.

"Only the final strong point, Omega," he answered.

Padme's lightsaber sliced through the blast door which the clone troopers then kicked in. They began pouring through the hole, guns blazing. By the time Padme stepped through the whole most of the rebel soldiers in the strong point were already dead. There was a separate command section that was now being escorted back to a shuttle. Padme's communicator beeped signify a private message. She found a private corner.

"Having fun down their?" Anakin asked.

"Not nearly as fun as I would have liked," Padme said, "I've barely had a chance to kill anything."

"Well intelligence reports that there is at least one Jedi here," Anakin replied, "He's probably in the final strong point."

"I would predict as much from a coward." Padme scoffed.

"Anyway, I have received word of an attack against Corellia by the Rebel forces. It appears that this was all a ruse to divert our forces." Anakin informed her, "I will take most of the fleet with me to Corellia to deal with this. I'll see you when I get back to Coruscant."

The comlink then shut off.

"What are your orders Lady Traya?" the clone trooper commander asked.

"Let's regroup here before we move on the final strong point," Padme replied, "There's probably a much larger and more capable fighting force there."

"Very well," the clone trooper said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've received reports of contact at the north east blast door," the communications officer said.

"How are they fairing?" Jordo asked.

"There's a large mass of troops attacking, but we're holding position." The communications officer said.

"Any sign of Vader or Traya?" Jordo asked.

"Nothing yet." The communications officer said.

Suddenly the entire room began to shake.

"What was that?" Jordo asked.

"Explosives," the communications officer said, "The blast door is still sealed but all our troops outside it are dead."

"What about them?" Jordo asked.

"I don't know, no reports yet." The communications officer said.

"I'm going to reinforce the door," Jordo said, "You've got command here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Padme removed her lightsaber from the blast door. The clone troopers kicked in the hole she had just made and began pouring through.

"Jedi!" came the yell in unison from inside the door.

Padme cut into the line of troopers filing through the whole and pushed her way in. Standing in the middle of a circle of dead clone troopers stood a lone human male Jedi brandishing a blue lightsaber. His face was utterly unremarkable and there seemed to be nothing distinct about him that allowed Padme to recall just who this Jedi was. The only thing distinct was that he appeared to be rather young, almost Padawan age.

"So," the Jedi said, "Come to kill us all Darth Traya?"

"While I would love too," Padme sneered, "I have been required to take prisoners."

"You won't get any information out of us," the Jedi said defiantly.

"Oh I don't know about that," Padme said self-assuredly, "My master can be _very_ persuasive."

"I guess," the Jedi agreed weakly. "It worked on you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Padme snapped.

Around them a battle between rebels and clone troopers was waging with bodies falling everywhere.

"It means that I used to respect you," the Jedi replied, "I thought you were a Senator of great character. A person committed to helping people. But now all I see is a self-interested over powered bully."

Padme was infuriated. How dare this pitiful nobody call her a bully.

"The Republic was broken," Padme said. "It was full of corruption, enough so that a Sith could become Supreme Chancellor."

"That doesn't explain your actions," the Jedi said, "Why would some one who fought to keep the Republic together in the war against the Separatists suddenly decide to kill the Republic in favour of creating an Empire under Palpatine?"

"It's rather simple," Padme answered. ""The Republic was weak and at war with itself. Palpatine's empire will be strong and united."

"Even if that unity means the eradication of different species, or the destruction of entire planets?" The Jedi asked.

"I've come to realize that actions will always speak louder than words. And to get what you want you to be loud." Padme replied, "Now let's allow our own actions decide our fate."

The Jedi raised his lightsaber, "Very well," he said jadedly.

Padme pulled her own lightsaber off her belt with the force and activated both ends. She leapt at the Jedi, swinging towards his head. He raised his lightsaber and blocked her blow and swung for her legs but Padme cut off his attack before it could get started with the other blade. She once again swung for the Jedi's head but he blocked again. Their blades locked and they stared at each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordo stared into the eyes of the now infamous Senator Padme Amidaala. She did not seem anything at all like the first time he had met her, back when he was a Padawan. Her skin seemed to have become paler and her hair darker. Her brown eyes now had a reddish tint to them. It was a change that frightened Jordo. He tried to push her lightsaber back, but she was stronger than she appeared to be. Suddenly she pulled back and delivered a side kick to his chest. Jordo fell backwards but quickly turned it into a roll up to his feet.

Jordo felt his face, it was dripping with sweat, he was also panting, but he didn't know if it was from exhaustion or from fear. Perhaps it was a combination of the two.

"Yield Jedi," Darth Traya said to him.

"Not gonna happen," Jordo replied defiantly.

Jordo sprang forward bring lightsaber towards her head. She blocked it and caught him in the face with the hilt of her double lightsaber. Jordo nearly dropped his lightsaber as he staggered back. He then felt a strange sensation in his chest. He looked down to see Traya's lightsaber stabbing through him. She pulled it out and Jordo stared at her with a contemplative look on his face. Then he began to fall to the ground as the world around him became black. The last thing he saw was the cruel grin on Traya's face as she looked down at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I threw in an interesting perspective shift at the end of the chapter. I just want to get some feed back about it, whether you felt it worked or not. The reasoning behind it is that I felt the fight scene worked best if you got the perspective of both characters. Anyway like always, please review. I love 'em much. More reviews more chapters.


	11. 11: Mêlée

Disclaimer: Characters are not the property of the author but of George Lucas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11: Mêlée**

From his spot on the Mon Calamari Heavy cruiser _Freedom_ Obi-wan watched as large angular ships began to emerge from hyperspace. Communication with Kessel had been lost not that long ago.

"Did they not buy our bait?" the Mon Calamari captain of _Freedom_, Captain Ackbar, asked.

"They bit," Obi-wan said, "But they're a Rancor and our bait was merely a bantha steak."

Ackbar didn't really get the reference but nodded anyway. He made the assumption that a Rancor was an extremely large animal and a bantha steak a small piece of meat that humans liked to eat.

"We've nearly completed our objective here," Ackbar informed Obi-wan.

"We need to get out of here," Obi-wan said, "Tell all non-engaged ships to prepare for the jump to hyperspace. Remember four random jumps before arriving at the designated meeting point."

Ackbar nodded and went off to relay the order to the rest of the Rebel fleet. All around the Corellian ship yards were nothing but clumps of debris gravitating towards each other. To put a damper on ship production the plan was destroy as many of the Empire's shipyards as possible. The Kuat shipyard was the shipyard that would be most difficult to strike at since it was so large and filled with incomplete but operational ships, as well as huge numbers of fighters, attacking it would constitute suicide.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From his place on board the _Scourge_ Anakin watched as several rebel ships began jumping into hyperspace. However, several of the larger rebel ships remained to help cover the retreat.

"Fire ion cannons at that ship," Anakin said indicating a large Mon Calamari ship.

His communications officer relayed the information and then blue ion blasts were racing through space and striking the Mon Calamari ship.

"I'll board that ship myself," Anakin told his deck officer before he entered the turbolift to go down to the shuttle bay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across _Freedom_ the ship was running on emergency power.

"Get as many people off the ship as possible," Obi-wan yelled, "We're about to be boarded."

He looked out the view port to see a dozen boarding ships approaching.

"All hands to the escape shuttles," the automated Mon Calamari emergency call began.

Obi-wan however went in an entirely different direction. He ran back to the bridge, where Captain Ackbar still was.

"You have to abandon ship," Obi-wan said.

"A captain does not abandon his ship," Ackbar said.

"You must," Obi-wan insisted, "You hold crucial information about the Rebel Alliance; I can't allow you to be captured."

"What about yourself?" Ackbar asked indignantly.

"I'll be fine," Obi-wan said, "I can take care of myself. They won't be able to take me alive."

Ackbar reluctantly stood up from his command seat and made for the turbolift, but then turned to face Obi-wan.

"I need to know just what you are planning to do," Ackbar requested.

"I don't really know myself," Obi-wan admitted.

Ackbar gave Obi-wan a look that was entirely foreign to Obi-wan, who was not a master of Mon Calamari facial expressions, before he took a turbolift down to one of the secondary docking bays.

Obi-wan looked over the shuttles slowly approaching. On board one of them was his former apprentice. Obi-wan wasn't sure if he was ready for this confrontation, but he felt that this had to be their final confrontation. If this was allowed to continue there would be more death and destruction in the galaxy. He sat down cross legged on the floor and began to meditate for what he hoped would be the final battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin and his clone troopers stormed onto the bridge.

"Well, well look who it is," Anakin said as Obi-wan stood up and ignited his lightsaber.

"This fight is only between the two of us," Obi-wan said, "Leave them out of it."

Anakin turned to the head clone trooper and nodded. The clone troopers marched single file off the bridge.

"Just what were you trying to accomplish with this rebellion of yours?" Anakin asked.

"We just want a galaxy that is free to govern itself, rather than be under the control of a crazed lunatic," Obi-wan replied.

"So a hopeless bureaucracy that never accomplishes anything is better than an Empire that has accomplished more in months than the Republic could in years?" Anakin asked.

"What right does Palpatine have to make the decisions for everyone else?" Obi-wan asked, "Why should some people have a say and others have none?"

"Power exists to be taken," Anakin replied, "The strong are the best to hold power."

"That goes against everything you ever learned as a Jedi." Obi-wan said.

"Everything I learned as a Jedi was wrong," Anakin said, "I've learned more in a month than I ever learned from you."

Obi-wan twitched visibly at that remark.

"Let's end this," Anakin said as he slashed at Obi-wan with his lightsaber.

Obi-wan blocked easily and counter-attacked. The two traded blows as they move around the command deck. Anakin tried to gain the high ground by balancing on the top of Ackbar's command chair, but Obi-wan slashed at the bottom the chair causing it to topple over. Anakin toppled backwards off the chair. Obi-wan hopped up on the remains and pointed his lightsaber down towards Anakin, but Anakin kicked the remains and Obi-wan tumbled backwards, rolling up to his feet somewhat awkwardly.

_I can't do it_, Obi-wan thought to himself as he traded blows with Anakin once again, _I had a chance to kill him and I hesitated_.

Anakin's stance became wider and each swing became more powerful. Obi-wan hit Anakin with a powerful force push that toppled him over.

_I've got to get out of here, _Obi-wan thought, _this isn't going to accomplish anything_.

Obi-wan ran off the bridge, leaving Anakin lying on his back, stunned and angry. He disposed of the clone troopers in his path with ease as he ran to the secondary shuttle bay. There was one shuttle remaining. Obi-wan quickly boarded it and set in a random set of jump co-ordinates, before vanishing into hyperspace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not the final conflict that some of you may have been expecting. But honestly, it's still too early in the story. Still what will happen now and what will become of the rebel alliance? Review and watch for updates to find out.


	12. 12: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: Characters are not the property of the author but of George Lucas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12: A New Beginning**

Following the rebel attack at Corellia they also struck at Chandrilla where they destroyed the defence fleet stationed there. Upon their return to Coruscant both Anakin and Padme were punished for their failure. For the following year the battle against the rebellion was fought with very little influence from either Anakin or Padme. They were instead travelling the galaxy searching for Sith relics on behalf of Palpatine. Their trip took them to the uncharted sectors of space. They discovered a great many secrets upon their journey which few in the galaxy knew anything about. Upon their return they went before Palpatine to debrief him about their travels in his throne room.

"I sense you have learned much over the course of you travels," Palpatine said, "Tell me what have you discovered?"

"We have discovered a great deal," Anakin replied, "Ancient Sith Holocrons giving lessons on great many things."

"And what have you learned?" Palpatine asked.

"Much of what you have not taught us yourself," Padme replied, "Force techniques that we could have used to destroy the Jedi already."

"Good," Palpatine said, "Then your next line of business will be ending the Jedi menace forever."

"Oh it will be," Anakin said stepping up towards the throne with Padme, "But not on your behalf."

"On the trip we learned that being a Sith means killing your master once you have become more powerful," Padme said.

"And by now we have most certainly become more powerful than you," Anakin added.

Palpatine's face contorted itself into a look of absolute fury. His beady yellow eyes flashed red momentarily as he raised his hands. Before he could do anything else however, Anakin's lightsaber flashed on and Palpatine was left standing with two cauterized stumps on his arms where his hands had been. He dropped his handless arms to his side and slowly a wicked grin appeared on his face.

"So now the apprentices have become the masters." he said, "Before I depart this world I have but one last parting gift."

Suddenly Palpatine's lightsaber sprung to life on its own and whizzed towards Padme. Anakin blocked it with his own blade as Padme ignited her own lightsaber and plunged it straight into Palpatine's chest.

The Emperor's lightsaber deactivated and fell to the floor. Palpatine looked down at the crimson blade that was sticking into his chest. A strange look crossed his face, it was almost a look of both relief and despair. His body then burst into blue lightning as he disappeared from existence, his robes collapsing to the floor. The lightning caught Padme and sent her to floor writhing in agony. Anakin managed to avoid and quickly helped her up to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Anakin asked, slightly worried.

"Fine," Padme replied gruffly brushing aside his aiding arm.

She took two steps before she staggered and dropped to a knee.

"Something's wrong," Anakin said, "What is it?"

"It's nothing," Padme said, "I absorbed Palpatine's power and added it to my own, I'm just not used to that much power yet."

Anakin tried to help her up again but, she shoved him away roughly.

"I've got to get used to this on my own," Padme said, "Help only diminishes me."

Anakin thought about the dozens of Holocrons that they had discovered in their journey and how Padme had studied each one thoroughly. She clearly understood being a Sith much better than he did. He watched in awe as she got to her feet and began proudly walking out of the empty throne room. Anakin caught up to her and knelt down before her.

"You are my master now," Anakin said, "Please teach me the ways of the Sith."

Padme looked down at him in confusion, "I am not your master," she said.

"Yes you are," Anakin assisted, "You know so much more than I do, please."

He looked up at her with a desperate, pleading look in his eyes. Padme considered for a moment.

"Very well," she said finally, "I shall teach you what I can."

"Thank you my Empress," Anakin said bowing deeply.

"Empress," Padme muttered as she grinned evilly, "I like the sound of that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The changeover from Palpatine as Emperor to Padme as Empress went incredibly smoothly. There was a quick elimination of factions loyal to Palpatine only and not Padme. Once Padme had the government completely under control she had the imperial senate executed for "treason", since they slowed down the processing of laws. However, to keep the population appeased they were all replaced. The new senators however, were mere puppets, voted in through rigged elections.

Anakin became her enforcer and military strategist, a slight step up from the role that Anakin had held underneath Palpatine. However, Anakin was beginning to question his decisions in the past. Was it really necessary for him to join Palpatine to save Padme? It looked as if he had sacrificed everything he had loved about her. Gone was freedom fighting, democratic senator he had fallen in love with. Now she was slavery inducing, tyrant. Every time he was sent on off world mission Anakin would see great suffering amongst a majority of the people on the planet and always amongst the non-humans. Her own home planet of Naboo was being transformed from a paradise into an industrial power house with massive shipyards that would rival Kuat. To make matters worse the labour force for all these changes were Gungan slaves who were poorly fed and were dying off by the thousands everyday but nothing was being done about. He also rarely spent any time with her at all. Even though they were married they hadn't slept together in several weeks. That wasn't all that bothered Anakin either. Padme was beginning to show her corruption. Her skin had become remarkably pale, almost vampiric and her eyes were now a crimson red. It made it difficult to look at her with out feeling frightened.

Finally Anakin managed to work up the courage to discuss these matters with Padme.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," she said after Anakin had stated all his grievances, "but I'm trying to run an Empire here. I think you can understand that it's not the easiest job in the galaxy."

"Maybe not," Anakin said, "But that doesn't account for all the people you're hurting."

"Maybe you haven't been paying attention to lessons I've been teaching you," Padme said. "People get hurt all the time. If they can over come it they become stronger for it."

"But thousands are dying," Anakin said.

"That's because they are weak," Padme said angrily, "And I will not tolerate weakness. Now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to."

Anakin stared at her departing figure. He realized what it was that he missed the most about the old Padme; it wasn't necessarily what she believed in but that she had loved him back. It wasn't just a one-way emotion as it was now.

_I'll win her heart back some how,_ Anakin thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And interesting chapter to say the least. Will Anakin be able to win back Padme or has dark side consumed her too much? Keep checking for updates and giving reviews to find out.


	13. 13: Proposal

Disclaimer: Characters are not the property of the author but of George Lucas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13: Proposal**

Obi-wan Kenobi was both nervous and anxious about this mission. It had been a long time since he had been on a solo mission of any sort of description, but now he was on a special assignment for the alliance. A high-ranking imperial who refused to reveal who they were wished to discuss terms of defection, however whoever it was also wished only to meet with only Obi-wan himself to discuss these terms. The other alliance leaders felt that this was an elaborate trap. Obi-wan however felt that it was not. Something in the force told him that this was a genuine offer. Besides his importance to the alliance was in his ability to operate in missions like this, it would be no more dangerous than if they sent him on some recon assignment on Coruscant.

Obi-wan scanned the Cantina he had arrived at on Nar Shadda. The Smuggler's Moon, as it was known to some, was neutral territory in Hutt Space. A hooded figure sat at a table far from the entrance, face completely hidden from every other being in the cantina. Obi-wan sensed that this was who he was to meet. Obi-wan went across the room to join the figure keeping his senses on high alert in case this was a trap.

"Terrible spaceport back up," Obi-wan said, which was an agreed upon code.

"I wouldn't know Master Kenobi," the figure said, the voice distorted so that Obi-wan couldn't distinguish who it was, or even gender. "I arrived on the planet illegally."

"Look," Obi-wan said, "If you're looking to defect to the alliance it would help a great deal if we knew who you were."

"I can't do that," the figure said, "She'd never stop hunting me if she found out. She'd kill me."

"Who? Empress Amidaala?" Obi-wan asked.

"Of course."

"Oh I don't think you'd have to fear that," Obi-wan said. "We can protect you."

"You can't," the figure said, "I need her. But I don't _want_ her."

Obi-wan regarded the figure before him with some confusion, then comprehension dawned upon him.

"Anakin?" Obi-wan asked slowly.

The figure slowly pulled back his hood and removed a voice disguiser, to reveal that he was indeed Anakin.

"It's been along time Master," he said with a sad look on his face.

"Why are you here?" Obi-wan asked.

"Because I want to get away from _her_," Anakin said, "But I can't. Not even you can help me."

"What's brought about this sudden change in heart?" Obi-wan asked, "Before you were looking for nothing but revenge for my kidnapping of your children, for holding you back, for all of you short comings."

"I realize that I was at error," Anakin replied. "You were right to take the children from us. I have seen what my anger has caused, I've seen all the suffering I've caused and I want to end it. I want to set it right. Palpatine was keeping me in a constant state of anger and hate, but since he is now gone that's dissipated."

"And what about Padme?" Obi-wan asked.

"She's relishing her new position of power," Anakin said, "She feeding off all the suffering she's causing. She's bathing in the power of the dark side. She's become a monster."

"I see," Obi-wan said.

"But despite how much I despise what she has become I still need her," Anakin said, "All my life, ever since I met her, all I have ever wanted is to be loved by her."

"And you can't bring yourself to realize that she no longer loves you in return?" Obi-wan asked.

"No," Anakin said, "Because I believe that she does love me still. It's just that she loves the power she's gained even more. It makes her happy, and you know I'll do anything to make her happy."

Obi-wan nodded in agreement, "So what do you want me to do? You've left almost no options for me."

"I want you to tamper with my memories," Anakin said, "Make me forget everything I've ever done or known. I want to be a brand new person."

Obi-wan face showed concern, "That's a very drastic idea you're suggesting," Obi-wan said.

"I can't bring myself to commit suicide," Anakin said, "And I know that you can't kill me. Our battles in the past have shown that. I can't just let myself get killed. This is my only option out, please. You've got to help me."

Obi-wan regarded Anakin's pleading face for a very long while, not saying anything just contemplating the consequences of his actions.

"I can't help you," Obi-wan said.

Anakin's face fell.

"But I know somebody who can," Obi-wan finished. "Come let's leave this place and go see him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-wan and Anakin stepped out their landspeeder and approached the tiny, dusty hut in the middle of the Tatooine wastes.

"Master Yoda," Obi-wan called, "I have brought a guest."

The familiar figure of Yoda appeared in the doorway. He looked Anakin up and down.

"Unusual choice of guest," Yoda said.

"It is good to see you again Master Yoda," Anakin said bowing.

"Can we step inside?" Obi-wan asked, "I believe a sand storm is coming."

"Yes, yes please enter," Yoda said.

Obi-wan and Anakin crawled into Yoda's little hut and sat around the small table in the middle of the main room. Obi-wan then explained Anakin's plan. When he was finished Yoda muttered to himself a bit as he contemplated what he had just been told.

"Well?" Anakin asked, with a puppy dog look on his face.

"Dangerous this is." Yoda said.

Obi-wan nodded, "There is a possibility you could go insane if both your original personality is brought back."

"Can't you protect against that?" Anakin asked.

"Permanent, the mind is." Yoda replied, "Suppressed your mind will be, but not erased."

Anakin nodded, "It's a risk I'm willing to take to rid myself of this nightmare that my life has become."

"Then lie down," Yoda instructed, "When you awaken you won't remember any of this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm, you thought Anakin was going to try and get back with Padme didn't you? Well I never said he didn't _try_ now did I? Read and Review to find out what happens, and what Anakin's new memories are.


	14. 14: Adieu Anakin

Disclaimer: Characters are not the property of the author but of George Lucas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14: Adieu Anakin**

"He's awake," someone said.

Slowly Anakin opened his eyes, "Ugh, where am I?" he asked.

"You're back home on the moisture farm," a woman said, "You must have had quite a nasty accident."

Anakin looked around and saw that he was lying on a plain caught in a simple dusty bedroom. A plain looking woman was kneeling beside the bed and an ordinary looking man stood behind her. There was absolutely nothing remarkable about these two people.

Anakin sat up on his cot, "My head is killing me. What happened?"

"Worse than I thought," the man said. "You had a landspeeder accident on your way back from Anchorhead, you escaped with out a scratch some how, but I guess you hit your head pretty hard."

"I must have," Anakin said, "I can't remember a thing."

"Come on your sons waiting to see you," the woman said.

"I have a son?" Anakin asked.

"Uh, oh." The man said, "He said we might have trouble with this."

"Who did?" Anakin inquired.

"The doctor." The woman replied, "He was afraid you might suffer from amnesia."

"I think he's right," Anakin replied, "I don't even know who you are."

"I'm your sister in-law, Beru," the woman said.

"And I'm your half-brother Owen," the man said.

"Same father, different mother right?" Anakin asked.

Owen grinned, "Looks like you're already on the road to recovery."

"What about my wife?" Anakin asked.

"I'm afraid she died giving childbirth to your son," Owen said, "Beru and I barely knew her, but she was rather nice. What was her name again? Leia?"

"Yes," Anakin said instinctively, "It was Leia."

"Right," Owen said, "Tragedy that was. She was a very pretty girl."

"Well we shouldn't keep little Luke from seeing his father," Beru said, "Come on now."

She held out her hand and helped Anakin stand up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin took to his new life as a simple moisture farmer with ease, raising his young son with his half-brother and sister in-law. All the while he was unknowingly being observed by Master Yoda, and from time to time Obi-wan Kenobi as well.

Several years later, when Luke was five years old, Obi-wan and Yoda had a discussion about the young boys fate.

"Trained as a Jedi he must be," Yoda said.

"But think about what might happen to Anakin," Obi-wan replied, "We know how he gets emotionally attached to people. And he's very attached to his son. I don't think we should risk it, we should just train Leia."

"Stronger, together they will be," Yoda said, "Train them both we must."

Obi-wan's face grew concerned, "I'm sorry Master Yoda, but this just doesn't seem right."

"Sometimes taken, a risk must be," Yoda said, "A necessary risk, this one is."

"I'll trust your wisdom then," Obi-wan said.

The following day the two Jedi Masters paid a visit to the former Sith Apprentice's moisture farm.

"Hello strangers," Anakin greeted them as the stepped out of their landspeeder. "Unusual for people to be travelling out here. You're not criminals are you?"

"No, no." Obi-wan replied, "We've come with news specific to you."

"Oh?" Anakin said, "What is it?"

"Perhaps inside we should discuss this," Yoda said.

Anakin nodded and led them into the small seating area of the underground home.

"My brother and his wife are out in Mos Eisley right now," he explained, "So it's just my son and I here at the moment. Forgive the mess; I'm not the tidiest person. Anyway what is it you wish to discuss?"

"It's about your son," Obi-wan said, "We feel he has a special talent. And we're here to offer him special training."

"What sort of talent does my son have?" Anakin asked, "From what I can tell he's just a normal child. Just like any other kid."

"We believe you son shows a strong affinity with the force," Obi-wan began.

"Wait, are you Imperial agents here suspecting Jedi children!" Anakin burst out as he stood up, "Because if you are I can assure you that my son is by no means…"

"No, no." Obi-wan cut him off, "It's quite the contrary, in fact we're here to offer your son the chance to become a Jedi."

"Oh," Anakin sat back down. "And what would this train entail."

"Well your son would have to leave you," Obi-wan said, "For quite a long time. It's possible he may not remember you."

Anakin face showed no emotion. Even though he had likely forgotten all his training Anakin was still able to hide his emotions through the force naturally, for neither Obi-wan nor Yoda could read him. Anakin was carefully deciding what his son's fate should be.

"It's up to him to decide," Anakin said finally. "He may be young, but I believe that everyone should make their own destiny. I won't stand in my son's way."

"Very well," Obi-wan agreed. "Call him in here."

"Luke! Luke!" Anakin called out.

A young boy came running in from an adjacent room. He had sandy blond hair, and his plain clothes were covered in dust.

"What were you doing in the garage?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing," Luke said sheepishly.

Anakin gave his son a stern look.

"Daddy, who are these people?" Luke asked trying to divert attention away from him.

"These people," Anakin replied, "Are teachers, and they want to teach you how to use a very special talent that you have."

"Cool!" Luke said.

"But to teach you they need to take you far away from daddy," Anakin continued, "And you won't see me for a very long time, you may even forget me. But when you grow up you'll be a very special important person. Now I need you to think real hard about what you want to do, because this is your decision."

"If I go with you will I get to eat Bantha Burgers?" Luke asked Obi-wan.

Obi-wan chuckled, "I'm sure we can arrange that every now and then," he said.

"Then I want to go with them daddy," Luke said.

Anakin gave a weary sigh and a grim smile, "Alright son, I'll go gather your things for you."

Anakin left the room to gather Luke's things. Obi-wan knelt down to talk to Luke, "When you're with us you won't see you father for a very long time," Obi-wan said, "And you'll probably miss him very much. But there will be other children there that you will be training with and you'll make plenty of friends and soon you won't miss him as much. But your father will be here, with your aunt and uncle and he'll miss you very much, and he won't stop missing you. So I want you to promise me you'll send him a holo message every week, okay?"

Luke nodded, "Okay," he agreed.

Anakin came back with Luke things in backpack and helped strap it on to his son's back. He then gave him a big hug, "I'm gonna miss you so much," Anakin said, "But just want you to remember that even if you think you're failing or doing bad, I'll always love and I'll never forget about you."

"I love you to daddy," Luke said.

"Alright now, don't keep the men waiting." Anakin said.

Luke followed Yoda out of the home but Obi-wan stayed behind.

"I know it's gonna be hard on you," Obi-wan said, "But rest assured…"

"Obi-wan," Anakin said, "I know what you're going to say. Don't worry about me. You'll probably be seeing me again sooner than you think."

Obi-wan gaped at him with a look of amazement on his face. Anakin gave a sly smile.

"My memories recovered a fair bit," Anakin explained. "But I've grown so accustomed to this life I don't really want to give it up. Now that Luke's gone I don't know what I'm going to do."

"If you want to come with us we could…" Obi-wan began to offer.

"No," Anakin cut him off. "I know that I would just interfere with his training. Maybe I'll join the Alliance; maybe I'll just stay here and watch everything play out; Force forbid it but I may even fall back under _her_ sway once again. But whatever happens I only want to best for Luke. The lure of adventure still tugs at me, I will admit. But now I feel that I have place in this galaxy, no matter how small and insignificant; and I'm content with that. Perhaps one day in the future we will meet again Obi-wan."

Obi-wan firmly grasped Anakin's hand and shook, "Perhaps we will friend," he said, "Until we meet again, farewell."

"Farewell." Anakin said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen now? Will Anakin join the Rebel Alliance? Will he remain a moisture farmer? Or will he be lured back to the dark side by Padme? Even I don't know right now. I'm working on to possible angles this story could go off on. Reviewer opinion will decide which angle I go with.


	15. 15: Enter Rogue Squadron

Disclaimer: Characters are not the property of the author but of George Lucas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15: Enter Rogue Squadron**

Obi-wan Kenobi was waiting patiently in the cockpit of his shuttle. To keep the young Jedi trainees safe Yoda and he were moving their train location whenever there was an inkling of danger, which seemed to happen more frequently. Some of the children didn't seem to mind, but a few of the older ones wanted to stay and fight. They were not going to argue with Obi-wan or Yoda though and they quickly agreed when told what would happen if they did.

Obi-wan watched as twelve Incom T-65 X-wing starfighters emerged from hyperspace nearby. This was their escort for the journey. It was expected to be uneventful, but there was always the possibility of running into an Imperial reconnaissance ship or even smugglers that wouldn't take too kindly to their presence being discovered. This squadron was supposedly made up of some of the best pilots in the entire Rebel Alliance. They were also said to have a rather roguish attitude about them and were definitely not "by the book" pilots. Thus the squadron was aptly named Rogue Squadron.

"This is Master Kenobi to Rogue Leader, we're ready to depart when ever you are." Obi-wan said over the com channel.

"Copy that Kenobi," a familiar voice, "It'll be good to fly with you again."

"Anakin?" Obi-wan asked, "Is that you?"

"The one and only," Anakin said, "You know I could stay away from all the Jedi stuff but ever since I always wanted to fly a ship."

"Well I can't say I'm disappointed with you. You're becoming legendary as a Squadron." Obi-wan said.

"It's not all my doing," Anakin replied, "They're all half-decent pilots."

The comment drew laughter from most of the other pilots in Rogue squadron.

"Anyway, I guess we'd better get going. I made a slight alteration to the flight plan; I'll send you the revised co-ordinates." Anakin said.

Obi-wan checked his computer, "Co-ordinates received," he said.

"Alright then," Anakin said. "Rogues two to six, you're with me. Seven to twelve, you're together with Garven taking lead. I'll take in the vanguard, Garven you've got the rear guard."

"Roger Rogue Leader," came a series of eleven replies.

The X-wings split into two groups, one in front of the shuttle and one behind. As soon as Anakin's group had disappeared into hyperspace, Obi-wan followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-wan was rudely awakened as his computer began to blare at him. He had been trying to catch a bit of sleep over the hyperspace trip. He looked at the screen.

"Incoming contacts…" he muttered.

Suddenly the ship shook as the shields were hit with blaster fire.

"Sith spawn," Obi-wan hissed as he diverted power to the shields and engines.

"Rogue three you've got one coming in on your six," the com said.

"Don't worry I've got ya covered," Came Anakin's voice.

As Obi-wan watched an X-wing darted in front of the shuttle. An Imperial Sienar Fleet Systems Twin Ion Engine Fighter, also know as a TIE Fighter was chasing another X-wing. Anakin's X-wing opened up with it's quad laser cannons and the TIE fighter was soon a burning ball of debris.

"What happened?" Obi-wan asked.

"There's a Victory SD three clicks behind you," Anakin replied, "They weren't supposed to be here."

Obi-wan looked down at his sensors to confirm what Anakin had just said.

"How are we supposed to take that out?" Obi-wan asked.

"We don't," Anakin said, "That'd be suicide. Unless you've got some secret weapon I don't know about."

"I knew I forgot something," Obi-wan joked.

Anakin chuckled, "You'd better get moving. I'll send you a set of co-ordinates to rendezvous at."

Obi-wan put the new co-ordinates into the navicomputer, "See you there then," Obi-wan said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With his son safely out of danger, Anakin turned his full attention to the space battle at hand. Most VSDs had a full complement of TIE Fighters. That meant this one probably had seventy two of the fast pesky ships. On the bright side, TIE Fighters had no hyperdrive and no shields, so they could be out manoeuvred with a micro-hyperspace jump and they were fairly easy to destroy.

"Come on Rogue Leader," Rogue Five said, "You're falling behind Garven, he's got five kills already."

"Well, we'll see about that," Anakin said.

He snap rolled to the starboard and an unfortunate TIE pilot was in his sites. He snapped off a linked blast from his quad laser cannons and the ship exploded. He then dove to avoid the debris cloud and found himself on a collision course with another TIE Fighter. He quickly turned that one into a debris cloud as well, rolled aside and levelled out.

"That brings me up to six," Anakin said.

"That's good sir," Garven said, "But I'm at eight."

"You're making this one tough on me aren't you?" Anakin sighed jokingly.

"It isn't fun if you have no competition sir," Garven said in his dry wit tone.

"Fair enough," Anakin agreed.

Behind him his astromech, R5-A5, who Anakin called Dewie, bleeped something. Anakin read the display and then looked directly up. Two TIE Fighters were diving towards him, lasers firing. Anakin rolled aside taking only grazing shots which were stopped by his shields.

"Dewie, see if you can do run a diagnostic on cannon three's power cables. Something doesn't seem right when it fires." Anakin ordered.

The two TIE Fighters were now trailing Anakin who was juking and avoiding their infrequent laser fire.

"Let's see if you can keep up with this." Anakin muttered.

He pulled back hard on the flight stick, putting his X-wing into a tight climb. The two TIE Fighters followed but suddenly they're foe was nowhere to be seen. Laser fire blasted the two TIE into fireballs.

"Nice try guys," Anakin chuckled as he brought his X-wing back up to speed, "Engines alright back there Dewie?"

The astromech droid whistled an affirmative.

"Rogue Nine roll right you've got one coming in on your eight." Rogue Twelve called.

Ahead of Anakin an X-wing rolled to its right. Laser fire from a TIE fighter passed by where it had been mere milliseconds later.

"I've got him, Rogue Nine," Anakin said.

He lined up the TIE Fighter, who was focusing on Rogue Nine, in his sites and opened fire. It was quickly turned into a debris cloud. Anakin did a half-loop and flew at a large group of TIE fighters and X-wings engaged in a tight battle. "All power to the front deflectors Dewie," Anakin said.

Anakin jammed the throttle to full and flew headlong at the group. He made sure of a target and fired, destroyed one; dove slightly, fired again, destroyed another and he was through the intense fight.

"Any followers?" Anakin asked Dewie.

The droid beeped a negative. Anakin smiled as he wheeled his ship around for another pass. Two TIE fighters noticed him and broke off to attack him. Anakin traded shots with one which exploded, while its shots just bounced off Anakin's deflector shields. He then focused on the other one which had rolled off to try and get behind Anakin. Anakin however whirled around direction putting him in a head to head face off with the TIE fighter. Once again the lack of shields led to the TIE Fighter's demise.

"Well that's twelve," Anakin said, "Help me find another target Dewie."

But the only target left was the VSD, which began opening fire with its Turbolaser turrets now that it didn't have to worry about hitting its own fighters. The X-wings quickly broke off and jumped to hyperspace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really wanted to bring in Rogue Squadron, since the space battles are my favourite part. Sorry if anyone was looking for drama or romance, but I'm trying to appease the action fans too. Little bit of everything for everyone I say. Doesn't mean Anakin's gonna stay a pilot though. Fame may catch up with him once again. But if people want an update on the twins or Padme, I'll do that too. It'd be a fairly short chapter though.


	16. 16: The Apprentice

Disclaimer: Characters are not the property of the author but of George Lucas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16: The Apprentice**

Following Anakin's disappearance and probable suicide or self-imposed exile, Padme had gathered together thirty potential candidates to be her new apprentice. A series of ever increasingly difficult tests whittled the group down till only two remained. One was a young human girl, probably only 16, with strategic brilliance but not a great affinity with the force. She went by the name Daala. The other was a tan skinned Twi'lek girl named Ayy Vida. She should a greater potential but neither would have been likely candidates to be Jedi. For their final test they were to create their own lightsabers and then fight to the death. They were given a year to create the lightsabers and study as much as possible about the Sith in isolation.

When they returned they were brought to the former home the Republic Senate. The huge chamber was mostly empty save for a few scattered seats where high ranking imperial officials were watching. The Empress herself was watching from the floating hover platform of the Supreme Chancellor.

Daala entered first. She was dressed in a simple flat grey outfit and her copper hair was tied back in a long braid. She turned towards the entrance and ignited her single lightsaber.

Ayy entered next. At first Padme didn't recognize her. Her skin had either dyed or tattooed so it was now an orange colour. She was wearing a tight black outfit that closely resembled those that Twi'lek dancing girls wore. Her arms and legs were covered with intricate black tattoos of a similar design as were her lekku (head tails). Padme couldn't help but be a bit impressed. It was a well known fact that Twi'lek lekku were extremely sensitive to pain and to be able to tolerate the tattooing would have required and incredibly high pain tolerance. She then pulled out her lightsaber and ignited.

Without waiting for anyone to start them, the two candidates charged at each other. The very first lock up showed Padme that they had both studied the art of lightsaber combat quite well. Neither was able to gain an advantage and it broke off after Daala kicked Ayy away. Ayy began attacking with a series of intricate twirling moves, obviously aided by the natural dancing talent of her species. Daala, who used a much more straight forward style, defended easily but was unable to counter attack. They locked up once again but this time Ayy pulled a second lightsaber from off her belt and stabbed at Daala. Daala managed to jump back quick enough to avoid being stabbed. She then deactivated her lightsaber and yelled up to Padme, "Where's the fairness in that?"

"A Sith does not fight fair," Padme replied simply, "They fight to win."

Daala turned to look back at Ayy, and as soon as she did she was met with a paid of lightsabers through her chest. She staggered back and then collapsed to the ground.

Padme landed the hover platform beside Ayy, "Congratulations, my new apprentice," she said stepping off the platform, "From his point forth you shall be know as Darth Sham the deceptor."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-wan Kenobi entered the Alliance High Counsel meeting in the main conference room on board Mon Mothma's own personal ship; a Chandrillian Dreadnaught called _New Hope_. The rest of the Alliance High Counsel was already there waiting to begin the meeting.

"Master Kenobi," Mon Mothma greeted him as he entered, "How are you?"

"Very well," Obi-wan replied.

"Well then, shall we get down to business?" Mon Mothma asked the room.

There was a chorus of affirmatives from the room as Obi-wan took his seat beside a rather large grey furred Wookie who he did not know.

"Alright," Mon Mothma said, "As you all probably know, the Empire is looking to strengthen it's hold on planets by installing it's own Governor's to run the planet. It is also using terror tactics to force uncooperative planets into submission, usually with the threat of planetary bombardment. I shall now turn you over to General Dodonna."

A man, who Obi-wan thought slightly resembled the late Count Dooku, stood up.

"As you all know," General Dodonna said, "The Empire has four main shipping yards. The Kuati fleet yards, which constructs Imperial and Victory Class Star Destroyers, as well as several models of TIE starfighters. The Bilbrinji Shipyards, which construct a large number of the Empire's shuttles and freighters. The Corellian Shipyards, which construct mid sized ships of every description. And most recently the Naboo Fleetyard, which has become the largest shipyard in the Galaxy. It is responsible for the construction of the Super-class Star Destroyers or SSD's as many of our military commanders refer to them. Currently there are only nine Super Star Destroyers currently operational at this time. However a recent reconnaissance of the Naboo Fleetyard has discovered that this number may very well triple in the up coming year."

"So what are you going to do about it?" a Gran asked rather cantankerously.

"I was just about to get to that," Dodonna said calmly. "Our plan is to cause large scale disruption to the entire operation. At this point in time however, we do not have a large enough fleet to cause damage of the scale we would like. So rather than a full-scale assault we plan on inserting six teams of commandos to act as workers at the yard until such time as they are in place to cause massive damage, hopefully crippling the Empire's ship production immensely. Colonel Skywalker has graciously volunteered his squadron to help fly the commandos in, as well as to participate in the operation itself. Master Obi-wan Kenobi, are the rest of your troops ready?"

Obi-wan looked across the room to see Anakin sitting expressionless in the front row, looking back at him.

"Uh, yes I believe so." Obi-wan replied.

He tuned out Dodonna as he concentrated on Anakin. He wanted to know just what Anakin was thinking. But try as he might Obi-wan could not read the thought or even emotions of his former Padawan. Suddenly the whole room began to get up to leave. Obi-wan remained seated as Anakin walked up to him.

"Good luck," Anakin said to Obi-wan.

"Anakin you know that there is no luck…" Obi-wan began.

"Isn't there?" Anakin said, "Or maybe it's just a synonym."

He gave Obi-wan a look that seemed to say, _Think about that_, as he walked away.

"Profound," Obi-wan muttered to the empty room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well looks like Anakin and Obi-wan are headed back to Naboo. What adventures will await them? One things for certain Jar Jar Binks will not be involved.


End file.
